


Alphabet Ballum

by orphan_account



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alphabet, Boredom, Drunkenness, Engagement, Fire, First Aid, Height Differences, IceCubes, M/M, Valentine's Day, glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I thought of an idea. I am going to post a fic, based around a word. However the fics will be in alphabetical order. For example (and these aren't the words):A - AppleB - BabyC - CallumThere will be 26 fics coming to you guys, some may be longer than others, some will be short. I've spent a long time on these, so I am hoping you enjoy them!ballumm x
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. A for Adopt

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. Ben and Callum were chilling in the Vic, having a few drinks with Lola and Jay, catching up for lost time when Lo and Jay went away for their honeymoon. They booked a trip to Ibiza, where the sun was scorching and the sea was crystal blue. Lola and Jay were having fun chronologically going through what they did, and Callum couldn't help but smile down at his own silver wedding ring. Him and Ben had been married for 2 years now, and Callum hadn't felt more content and in love. The silver band around his finger was a symbol of a never-ending love story, and the trust they both had in each other. Every once in a while, he would have to pinch himself to think he could be so lucky to be with a man like Ben. Their love for each other was like a jigsaw puzzle. Ben seemed to work his half of the jigsaw before he met Callum, all Callum needed was help to fit together the pieces of his half. Ben helped him piece together his life, piece by piece, till eventually both halves were complete. The puzzle was completed the day they married, and Callum had never felt more at ease, finally comfortable in his own skin.

Without realizing, Callum had seemed to have been daydreaming, when he felt a small tap on his arm.

"Babe, Lo's talking to ya." Ben's voice was music to his ears. He felt Ben intertwine their fingers together, upon Callum's knee.

"Sorry Lo, what was you saying?" Callum laughed, red from embarrassment.

"I said Callum, are you and Ben still in the honeymoon stage?"

"We've been married 2 years Lo, that's physically impossible." Ben giggled, looking up at Callum with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oi, no it ent. As the days go on, I seem to love you more and more." Callum gave a flashy smile, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Be careful Ben, he'll be wanting your babies soon." Lola gave a chuckle, touching Callum's arm softly. Callum rolled his eyes, his smile dropping slightly. Ben noticed the change in expression.

"You alright?" Ben whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of Jay and Lola.

"I'm fine. I better get back to work actually." About a year ago, Callum had finally given into Jay's job offer as Manager at Cokers. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Ben himself, but eventually Callum decided to go through with it. It felt good, being in charge. He was always careful not to overstep the line though, still respecting the business as it was Ben's technical family's. The wage was significantly better, and the work hours was adjustable, making him happy that he could clock off when he chose to.

Callum stood from his chair, and made a quick exit. He found his feet take him the front of the funeral parlour, where he lent against the wall to catch his breath. He steadied his breathing for a bit, before heading in to do some paperwork. He must've been working for about 10-15 minutes, when he heard a slight tap on the office door. He glanced up, and saw Ben leaning against the door frame.

"You alright?" Bens voice was soft and soothing. "Don't pay any attention to Lo, if you don't want kids we won't 'ave em." Callum's bottom lip trembled slightly, and Ben wiped a tear from his cheek.

"It isn't that. I wanna have kids with you Ben, but I can't." Callum dropped his head slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not baby?" Ben stroked Callum's cheek, trying to be understanding. This was something he struggled with. He could never be 100% serious in any serious situation, this being one of them.

"My Dad said if I had kids I would ruin their lives." Callum took a deep breath, swallowing the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

"Callum, you would be an amazing dad. Just look at you and Lex, you're daddy Callum aren't ya?" Ben smiled, finally catching eyes with his husband. Callum nodded slightly.

"Do you even want kids with me?" The question held still in the atmosphere. Ben could see how distressed Callum was, and now was not the time for joking around.

"If I could have a kid right now with ya then I would. Me and you, I would love it." Ben pressed a soft kiss to Callum's lips, earning a cheeky smile from Callum.

"Then let's do it." Callum blurted out.

"Okay, but who would be the surrogate?"

Callum took a deep breath. He had always been scared to ask this question, but if he didn't ask now, he wouldn't know the answer. "I was wondering if we could adopt." Callum finally managed.

"Adopt?" Ben stopped stroking Callum's cheek.

"I wanna make someone else's life better, we don't have to." Callum dropped his head again, glancing down to the floor. He felt Ben's warm touch on his jaw, lifting his face up, so they were once again making eye contact.

"If that's what you wanna do, then we'll do it."

-

"Lexi darling, come down!" Ben shouted up the stairs. He wondered back into the living room, seeing Callum slouched on the chair. He was jogging his knee, and Ben knew this was a sign of his anxiety kicking it. "Hey, don't be nervous, she'll love it." Ben brushed his hand over Callum's knee, trying to stop him from shaking, which worked quickly.

"What daddy?" Lexi stood still in the doorway, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears. She still had the same attitude as her father when Callum first met her.

"Me and Callum would like to ask you summin, come 'ere." He took Lexi's arm, and sat her down next to him. "How would you feel about being an older sister?" There was barely a second of silence before screams filled the room.

"OMG! Daddy I would love it!" She wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, before running over to Callum and doing the same thing. Shortly after, she ran out of the room and back upstairs. 

"Told ya." Ben winked at Callum, as they stared at eachother, joy filling the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

-

"Mr Mitchell...and Mr Mitchell, we need to clarify a few things before we allow Loey to come home with you." The social worker was sat behind her desk. She pushed her glasses up her face, squinting as she read the words on the paper. "Do either of you have a criminal record?"

Ben swallowed hard, looking at Callum, before turning back to the woman. "I do, manslaughter when I was a teenager." He hung his head low.

"But you've been in the clear ever since?" The woman had a concerned look about her, scribbling as she took notes.

"Absolutely, Callum made me a better man." Both men exchanged a loving look before the woman interrupted.

"Well we will need to check to ensure what you're saying is true, and then a decision will be made about Loey." The woman rose from her chair, fleeing from the room in a rushed manner. Ben turned to Callum, worry in his eyes.

"What if I mess this all up?" Ben felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Then we try again, and again. I won't stop till me and you have a child." Callum ran his finger across Ben's cheek.

-

"Okay, we have got the all clear from the police. We'll get Loey's stuff together and you can take her home." Ben and Callum couldn't believe it. Ben wrapped his arms round Callum tightly, a tear letting loose on his cheek.

"We did it Callum!" Ben sounded happy, not happy, ecstatic.

"You bet we did babe." They sat there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other. Callum had found his place, with Ben, and Ben had found his place, with Callum. They were the perfect fit. With another addition to the Mitchell family, they were ready to fight the world. They were willing to protect both of their daughters. _Both of them_.


	2. B for Boredom

The funeral parlour lay quiet in a deadly silence, apart from the slight shuffles from Callum's office. Jay, once again had loaded Callum up with more and more filing. It frustrated Callum that Jay could never do the filing himself, he always depended on someone else. Callum wasn't sure if it was the quietness of the parlour, or the boredom taking over his mind, but time seemed to pass really slowly. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours. The slight tick-tock from the clock was subtle against the still atmosphere, which was the only thing not driving Callum insane. He was so used to being in a loud environment, usually with Ben. Ben had a loud voice, and was always talking or jumping about. 'Full of natural energy' he would claim, yet he would still drink 2 cups of coffee every morning to wake himself up.

The more filing Callum did, the more he found himself think about Ben. The times where they would take Lexi to the park to swing on the swings and slide down the slide. The happiest memory by far was the Winter Wonderland. Ben, Callum, Lola and Jay had taken Lexi to the event before Christmas, where they were 'living their best lives', and just being one big happy family.

Callum's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sharp ringtone on his phone. The sound familiarized in Callum's mind, as he recalled it to be the ringtone he had set for Ben. He pressed answer, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"You at the parlour?" There was a sharpness in tone coming from the other end.

"Oh hi Callum, how are you Callum, where are you Callum would be nice." Callum chuckled, before carrying on, "yeah I am, 'bout to go on lunch."

"Whatever, I'm coming to get you." The tone on the end of the line filled Callum's ears. He looked at his phone confused, and placed it on the desk. Seconds later, he returned to piling up the paperwork and neatly securing them in folders. About 10 minutes later, with only half of the filing done, there was a light knock on the door.

"Ben, I'm not gonna get lunch, I still 'ave all this to do." He pointed to the messy piles of paper in front of him. Ben wandered over, leaning against the desk.

"You can't just sit here for the next 2 hours doing this." He placed his hand on the desk and straightened out his arm, so all of his weight was on his arm.

"Considering this is my job Ben, yes I can." Callum giggled slightly, only he was used to Ben's silly remarks.

The sudden slip of Ben's arm made Callum reach for his boyfriend, before he heard a crisp rip slice through the air. Ben secured himself, before glancing down at the desk.

"BEN! You just ripped all of Mrs Broydens paperwork!!" Callum fussed with the paper, trying to fit it back together as if it were a puzzle.

"Sorry, look get some tape and we will fix it." Ben reached for the tape on the desk, yet Callum smacked his hand away.

"These are legal documents Ben, you can't just tape it back together. You better leave before Jay gets back." Callum carefully laid out the pieces of paper on the desk, and pushed each piece together.

"Callum stop acting like a child. Jay won't find out!" Ben chuckled loudly, smacking Callum's arm playfully. Callum's eyes diverted to the door behind Ben, and rested there for a few seconds. "What?" Ben blurted out, as if it were a reflex. Callum didn't respond, instead a small smile grew on his face. "He's behind me isn't he?" Ben squinted his eyes at Callum before slowly rotating his body so he was now facing the door. A devilish grin appeared on his face, before he winced, "wasn't me?"


	3. C for Chris

Ben rolled over tired and lazy, as he reached for Callum. As his hands explored the cold sheet next to him, he opened his eyes slowly, squinting from the bright sun that shone on his body. His vision was blurry from the absence of his contacts, but it was more than clear that he was alone in the bed. He sat up slightly confused. He and Callum were supposed to have the day in bed, due to it being Valentines Day. All they planned on doing today was holding each other, lots of sex and then fall asleep again. Both men weren't fans of the day, although Callum had always told Ben it was because it was too cheesy and pointless.

Ben peered around the room, before shrugging on one of Callum's t-shirts that was messily on the floor. He quickly secured his hearing aid in his ear, and placed his glasses on his face, and left the bedroom. He was expecting Callum to be stood at the oven maybe, cooking Ben breakfast or having a coffee whilst flipping through a magazine, but the flat was still and silent. Ben checked his phone, and to his surprise there were no messages from Callum at all. Ben quickly sat at the table, tapping his fingers nervously along the top of the oak. Callum wouldn't be long.

-

The leaves under Callum's feet crunched lightly, but otherwise the entire grave-yard was calm and silent. Callum always seemed nerved whenever he went to someone's grave. Each time he was half expecting a dead person to be sat on their grave waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Most of the time, the grave stones sat untouched though, indicating nobody had been there. He walked cautiously along the aisle's, until he was in front of a marble head stone. 'In loving memory of Christopher Kennedy - A beloved Son, Brother and Best Friend.' Callum felt the tears in his eyes glass over, and he made no attempt at holding them in. 

"I brought you flowers, oh and a card, but you obviously won't be able to read that." Callum chuckled to himself, with the sound of dismay and loss. He knelt down and placed the bouquet of roses against Chris' grave stone, before sitting down on the grass. He opened the card and began reading the words that were printed inside.

"Chris, another year has passed since you died. It's year 4 of losing you, my best friend and my first love. I wish I could tell you how much I miss you, and I long to be with you everyday. I hope you can forgive me for not coming out sooner, but I love you with all my heart, and I will never forget you. Love, H x.' Callum sobbed, struggling to read out what he had written. He placed the card next to the flowers, before leaning forward to kiss the stone. The marble felt cold on his lips, but somehow he could feel the warmth of Chris radiate on him. Callum took one last look at the grave, before standing up and walking away. His legs trembled all the way back to the car, and on the drive home he was uncontrollably sobbing. The tears blocked the view of the road, causing him to swerve a couple of times.

Before he knew it, he was outside the flat, his car parked next to the curb. He folded his arms over the wheel, before pressing his face into his shaking arms. He must've been like that for about 20 minutes, sobbing loudly, before he finally came out of his breakdown. He looked in the mirror, seeing his face red from crying so hard. Hoping he could just grin and bear it, he got out of the car and made his way into the flat.

-

Callum stood facing the door for a while, trying not to break down again. He shoved the key into the lock, and gently pushed open the door, hoping Ben was still asleep when he walked him. However, what Callum didn't expect was the arms of Ben wrapping around him in panic.

"Where have you been!" Ben pressed his face into Callum's neck. Callum pulled away in a hurry, then coming face to face with Ben. "Have you been crying?" Ben ran his thumb over Callum's red cheek, feeling the wetness of it. They looked each other in the eye for what seemed like minutes, before Callum heavily collapsed to the floor, sobbing loudly. Ben went down with him. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay." Both men rocked side to side, and that's all they did for the next hour. Sooth each other's pain.


	4. D for Drunk

About a week ago, Jay and Lola had made reservations at the Shard Hotel in London, after winning a lot of money on a scratchcard. Jay had always promised Lola that he would take her out somewhere fancy for years, but unfortunately he never had enough money to do so. After winning £10,000 on a scratchcard, the first thing Jay did was tell Lola that he was going to take her to the Shard. However, plan's soon deteriorated after Lexi fell ill with a common sick bug, causing Lola to be up all through the night.

"You and Callum 'ave these bruv." Jay passed the tickets onto Ben, knowing he and Callum would use them.

"Thanks bruv!" Ben wrapped his arm around Jay, before running to tell Callum.

"He what?!" Callum was very surprised, not expecting Jay to be so kind.

"Get on a suit, it's for tonight, 7pm." Ben walked off grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

-

So that's where they were now. Ben was sat opposite Callum at the table, both with glasses of the finest champagne. The gentle and calm classical music created a soothing atmosphere as both men drank from their glasses.

"Ben slow down we are half way through this bottle and we only got it 10 minutes ago!" Callum giggled, slapping Ben's wrist as he took a big gulp from the glass.

"Why does it matter eh? We ent paying." Ben gave a smug grin, before finishing the glass. "Another?"

"Go on then, but Jay ent gonna be 'appy when he see's the bill." Callum offered his glass and watched as Ben poured the golden liquid slowly. Tiny bubbles surfaced on top, and the a silent fizz could be faintly heard.

-

They must've been being a bit loud, because next thing they knew a waiter was approaching their table.

"Gentlemen if you are going to carry on being disruptive then I am going to have to ask you to leave." The waiter collected the 4 empty bottles of champagne from the table, walking off with a sigh. He returned minutes later with their coats, basically throwing them at them.

"Olright. We off." Ben giggled, very drunk from the large alcohol intake.

"Sowwy sir." Callum grinned at the waiter, before he and Ben stumbled out the door.

"I can't believe he jus chucked us out like tha!" Ben tripped over his own feet, catching himself on Callum arm.

"Steady! I'll order us a taxi." Callum whipped out his phone, even though reading the number for the taxi service was going to be extremely difficult. He managed to call for a taxi, and about 10 minutes later, a black cab pulled up.

They must've annoyed the driver along the way, because the man didn't ask for payment and for the second time that night, they were kicked out.

"Must be really annoying we are." Ben linked hands with Callum, swaying a bit. Callum led the way to the front door. He put the key in the door, struggling to turn it, but when he opened it, he felt a force smack him straight in the back. Callum fell with a thud, followed by the heaviness of Ben on top of him.

"Oops!" They both erupted with fits of laughter. It was another night that had ended good, and they both hoped for it to stay that way.


	5. E for Engagement

"Phil?!" Callum hurried into Phil's home, pacing back and forth in the hall, waiting for him to appear. Suddenly Callum heard the shuffling of feet, before being greeted by Phil himself.

"What?"

"Can I have a word, please?" Callum gave Phil a kind smile, gesturing towards the couch. Phil nodded at Callum, then both men walked over to the couch, both taking a seat.

"What's this about then eh?" Callum swallowed the lump in his throat. Asking Phil Mitchell if he had his blessing wasn't something he should be scared of, but then again, who isn't scared of him.

"I was wondering if I have your blessing to marry Ben." Callum winced slightly, worried he would receive the response he was dreading.

"Are you serious right now?" Phil looked at Callum with wide eyes, then let out a laugh.

"What?" Callum nervously laughed back, as he felt the tears threaten to fall.

"Did you seriously think about what you just asked me?" Phil's voice was slightly cold, but somewhat shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should leave." Callum stood from the couch, but felt himself being pulled down again but Phil.

"Of course you have my blessing Callum. You've made Ben a very happy man, and for the first time in a while I'm happy for him." Phil watched as a huge grin formed on Callum's face.

-

"Dad can you please just explain why we are at a gay bar when one, I have a boyfriend, and two, you are as straight as a stick."

"Because maybe I wanna see what the fuss is about, why cant your old man take an interest on what goes on up there?" Phil jabbed his finger into the side of Ben's head. Ben scoffed, before taking a sip of his beer. The chime of his phone interrupted what small moment they were having. 

" _Hi babe - yeah I'm alright - oh no Dad took me out to the Albert, god knows wh - alright okay jeez - love you too._ " Ben looked at his phone confused.

"Callum?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, being weird like you."

-

About half an hour went by before Callum turned up at the bar, looking rather nervous. He was dressed in some skinny black jeans and a checkered shirt, the one shirt that Ben loved on him. Ben loved the way it fitted perfectly on his chest, and veins in his arms.

"You wanna go to the Vic?" Callum asked nervously, tucking his shirt in just to distract himself.

"Sure, you alright babe, you seem stressed?" Ben rubbed the back of Callum's hand, trying to comfort him.

"Will be soon, let's go. You ready Phil?" Callum gave Phil wide eyes, almost telepathically forming a plan.

-

Callum held the door of the Vic wide open, as Ben stepped inside. There was a friendly atmosphere, with Ben immediately realizing most of his family were dotted about in the bar. Honey and Billy with the kids at one table, Lola, Jay and Lexi in a booth, and Louise, Dennis and Baby Peggy at another. Both men trailed off to the bar leaving Phil with himself, who soon took a seat next to Louise and Dennis. Callum made his way closer to Mick as Ben caught up with Gray and Chantelle. 

"So when you, you know?" Mick whispered, although he wanted to shout with happiness.

"Now Mick." Callum was fiddling with something in his pocket. He turned sharply, before raising his voice to his audience. "Excuse me everyone! Won't take long I promise!"

"Callum what are you doing?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Ben, I just wanna say that since the day we met, I kinda knew we were meant to be. You helped me come to terms with who I was, and I am forever grateful. I meant what I said earlier, that I love you, and I have meant it every second, every minute, and everyday." Callum took a slight pause, before taking a box out of his pocket and dropping on one knee. "What I'm trying to say Ben is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same, so, will you marry me?" Callum opened the box to reveal a ring, with a small diamond on the front. He watched as Ben's face dropped in awe, before a massive smile grew.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Ben jumped up and down, before wrapping his arms around Callum. Callum stood up quickly, before pulling Ben in for a passionate kiss, which everyone had to admit was kind of hot. They pulled away, just gazing into each others glistening eyes. Ben broke the silence before shoving his hand out to Callum. "Can I have my ring now?"


	6. F for Fire

"Bobby please just get your water and go ta bed, me and Callum are trying to watch a film here!" Ben yelled into the kitchen, shaking his head in annoyance. Bobby had been making a racket in the kitchen for about 5 minutes now, the clangs of saucepans and clinks of glasses yelled over the TV. Ben pressed his face into Callum's chest, trying to drown out the noise Bobby was making, when suddenly there was a fizz that came from the other room.

"Uh Ben..." Bobby's voice was shaky, as he backed out of the kitchen slowly, his back to Ben and Callum. He backed away slowly, like a scared animal, and that's when Callum saw it. He saw the threatening flames dancing around furiously in the kitchen. He pushed Ben off of him, before hurrying over the Bobby. He felt like he'd been here before, saving Bobby again from death. He grabbed Bobby's sleeve, and pulled him towards him. 

"Ben take Bobby outside." He pushed Bobby to Ben.

"Callum you ain't staying here!" Ben's voice was panicked as he looked at Callum with worried eyes.

"Just go!" Callum gave Ben a look of urgency, before dashing upstairs. He knew the layout of the home from the endless amount of nights he had stayed over at Ben's. Callum found the airing cupboard rather quickly, before gathering up every single towel he could find. He had obtained about 5 towels, selflessly forgetting he too needed one. The adrenaline set in, and he found himself running to the shower. Hurriedly, he threw the towels in the bath, before turning on the tap, as the water harshly pounded at the material. Once each towel was holding as much water as possible, he gathered them all up, and went to knock on each door. First was Kathy's room. He banged on the door, before Kathy opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Take this Kathy, put it over your head, and go out the front door, there's a fire, Ben and Bobby are outside!"

"A fire?!" Kathy gasped, grabbing the towel from Callum, wrapping it around her head. Without a look back, she dashed down the stairs. Callum could hear her strained coughs as she made her way through the flames, that had now spread all through the lounge. Without a second thought, he barged Ian's door open, surprised to see Ian at his desk.

"Take this, put it over you, there's a fire!"

"You what?"

"Ian, OUT!" Callum launched the towel across the room, it spraying water everywhere as it hit the carpet. Callum didn't take much time with Ian, before dashing off to get Lexi. Lola and Jay were out for the evening, meaning Ben and Callum had Lexi for the evening. He burst open the door, and it broke his heart to see the young girl silently snuggled in her duvet, sound asleep. He rushed over to her bed, putting his arms under her to lift her. Lexi didn't even stir as Callum lifted her up, holding her close. He put the towel over her body, before rushing out of the room. He hurried down the stairs, and was confronted by a villainous fire, orange and bright. Without thinking, he ran through the flames, as the heat pricked at his skin. He ran through the door, to see Kathy, Ian, Bobby and Ben nervously waiting. Kathy was panicking on the phone to the fire brigade, and Ben ran towards Callum, arms open wide to take Lexi from him. Callum placed Lexi carefully in his boyfriends arms. "Is everyone alright?!" Callum panicked as he checked everyone over. He looked down at his at his own arms, seeing the nasty burns and cuts.

"Did anyone wake Sharon?" Ian spluttered, trying to breathe properly again.

"You mean she's still living here?" Ben gasped, completely unaware as she hadn't come out of the spare bedroom. Callum looked worriedly at Ben, and Ben knew that look. "Callum no." Ben said sternly. However it was too late. Callum was already sprinting towards the house, through the hell chamber and up the stairs. He pounded on the door, eventually being greeted by a tired Sharon. 

"Sharon there's a fire, we need to get you out." Sharon was heavily pregnant so it was already going to be a mission. "You go, I'll grab your stuff." Sharon was a lot quicker than Callum thought she'd be, as she made a run for it, and was soon outside herself.

"Where's Callum?" Ben scanned the property, his boyfriend not appearing. "Sharon! Where is he!" Ben shook Sharon, his grip tight on her arms.

"He said he was gonna get my stuff! He's still inside." A tear dripped down Ben's face, as the realization kicked in. His boyfriend was still inside. He hoped to see Callum carrying bags, but his heart was instantly shattered.

**BOOM!!!**

Glass shattered everywhere, as the fire roared out of every exit of the house. The flames were large as the cut through the deep night sky.

"CALLUM!" Ben tried to run to the house, but he was being held back by a struggling Ian. "Get. Off -" He kicked his leg back, booting Ian in the shin. He heard Ian drop to the ground, wincing in pain, as his eyes glassed over with guilt and tremendous pain. He was stuck. Ben couldn't move, his legs were glued to the cold concrete. Everyone on the square had gathered around the house, seeing the building spit flames of hatred and anger. Ben broke down, he'd lost another person, and it was all Sharon's fault. He turned to Sharon, as the anger bubbled and boiled his blood. "You did this." He pushed Sharon back, as she stumbled, trying to gain her balance. "This was you." He swung for Sharon, before Kathy intervened, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Ben, I really am, but it was his choice to get my stuff, I didn't ask him too!" Sharon was leaking tears also, and she feared Ben.

"I HATE YOU!" Ben swung again for Sharon, this time being pulled back by Gray, who Ben had to admit was strong. Ben collapsed in Gray's arms, as he wailed with despair. "He's gone, he's gone!" Ben struggled through sobs, barely breathing. If it wasn't for the spluttering coming from the house, he wouldn't have stopped, but as he did, he saw a man, dragging himself from the house. His hair was floppy, burns covered his arms, his face had a deep wound, and he staggered making his way to Ben. "CALLUM!" Ben threw himself at Callum, instantly regretting it as he hissed from the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry." Callum hissed. He reached his hand forward, intertwining his fingers with Ben's.

"Don't you dare." Ben smiled gently, as tears still dripped down his face.

"I love you Ben."

"I love you too." They wrapped their arms around each other. Both of them were safe. Both men were alive, grateful they could live another day. Grateful they still had each other. That's all that mattered to them. Each other.


	7. G for Glass

"Apple or orange juice babe?" Ben bellowed, trying to force Callum out of bed. Callum was going to be late for his shift if he didn't get out of bed, and Ben was having a difficult time with getting him up. Callum was normally an early riser, which meant Ben never normally had to stress about Callum being late, but after last nights emotional chats and movie marathon, there was no chance in him getting up too soon.

"Apple please." Ben heard Callum struggle with his words, as he heard the bed creek, indicating Callum was getting up slowly. Ben placed the glass on the side, but it somehow slipped off the worktop, shattering on the floor. Brilliant, Ben was wrecking Callum's belongings. Ben fussed with the tiny shards of glass on the floor, but he hissed with shock and pain when several pieces of glass stabbed his hand. He looked at his palm, tears glassing over his eyes, and he noticed a small drop of blood drip down his wrist. "Ben you alright?" Callum briskly walked into the kitchen, catching sight of Ben on the floor.

"Just a tiny cut, I'll be fine." Ben went to pick out the biggest piece of glass, but winced as it got embedded deeper into his skin.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself, go sit at the table." Callum knelt down, picking up the pieces of glass, and luckily not getting cut himself. He disposed of the mess into the bin, before reaching up to the top shelf of the cupboard, pulling out a first aid kit. He hurried to the table and opened the box. He fiddled with the contents, before eventually choosing some tweezers, a plaster, and some disinfectant wipes. "This is gonna sting, I won't lie to ya." Callum took hold of Ben's wrist carefully, as he began moving the tweezers towards the glass.

"Callum stop." Ben tried to pull his hand away, but Callum's grip tightened.

"No Ben, we need to get you sorted, now keep still!" Callum secured hold of Ben's wrist, before instantly plucking out all the bits of glass, which left some holes in Ben's hand.

"Ouch, meanie." Ben pouted.

"Yeah well I would rather do this than sit in A&E for 6 hours for them to do the exact same." Callum ripped open the disinfectant wipe, and a powerful smell of lemon and hospital hit Ben. "Now this is gonna hurt, so keep still." Callum wiped the cut, not giving Ben a lot of time to react but when he did, it was loud.

"CALLUM! OW! IT HURTS!" Ben's face screwed up tight, as a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to." Callum tossed the wipe in the bin, before securing the plaster around the wound. "There, all done."

"Thank you baby." Ben checked his hand, which was throbbing from the pain.

"What sorta boyfriend would I be if I didn't help ya eh?"


	8. H for Height

Callum was on the couch when he heard Ben strain as he reached for the top of the cupboard. He didn't say anything, he thought it was cute seeing Ben try to reach the top shelf when he was barely tall enough to reach the first shelf.

"Oh for god's sake." Ben muttered to himself, before grabbing a chair, and silently dragging it the worktop. Trying his best not to grab Callum's attention, he stepped up onto the chair.

"Babe what are you doing?" Callum chuckled, standing up to approach Ben. He watched as Ben froze, and his face turned bright red.

"Nothing." Ben looked shyly down at the floor, still stood on the chair. He was taller than Callum now, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Awh, are you too small to reach?" Callum pouted, mocking Ben.

"No, of course not, just didn't wanna hurt ma back." Ben bit his lip, trying not to die from embarrassment right now.

"No, you're just too small aren't ya?" Callum smiled up at Ben, before placing his arms on Ben's waist.

"I ent too small!" Ben crossed his arms, and flinched as Callum dug his fingers into Ben's sides. "Callum stop that tickles!" A small laugh escaped his lips, as he took hold of Callum's large hands.

"You're small enough to do this!" With that, Callum hauled Ben off the chair, and carried him off the chair. He held Ben in his arms.

"Callum put me down!" Ben wriggled but gave up when Callum showed no sign of putting him down.

"How tall are ya Ben?"

"5 foot 9, how tall are you?" Ben pressed his finger into Callum's chest, earning a smile from the taller man.

"6 foot, god you really are small!" Callum still had Ben in his arms.

"No I ent, Callum?" Ben looked around panicked as Callum started to move towards the couch. "Callum put me...oi!" Callum threw Ben onto the sofa, and Ben landed with a thump.

"Small." Callum giggled, before settling down next to Ben.


	9. I for Ice-cubes

Oh God, if Ben said he wasn't hungover he would be lying. Him and Callum came up with a plan, just a cute little date night at the Albert with minimal drinks. Ben would also be lying if he said that they stuck to the plan. He and Callum had never been more drunk in their entire life. Both men could barely walk. And didn't they both regret it the morning after.

"Wanna go to the Vic, shake off this hangover?" Callum grinned, trying to distract himself from the pounding headache.

"I jus wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Ben moaned, turning over on the couch to look at Callum who was making a cup of tea for himself.

"Tough, get up lazy." Callum threw a t-shirt at Ben, and he watched Ben slump off in a tantrum to the bathroom. Callum stirred his tea, before adding some cold water so he could drink it quickly. Minutes later Ben returned fully dressed, looking moody as ever. "You better turn that frown upside down by the time we get there!" Callum stated, before opening the door. They both walked over to the Vic, where Callum ordered a non-alcoholic beer and Ben order a lemonade.

"Oh Mick, lot's of ice with that please!" Ben shouted at Mick.

"Ben it's winter, why on earth do ya want ice?" Callum asked, curious. Ben couldn't be serious could he?

"Is it a crime for a man to have ice with his lemonade in January, I think not." Ben snapped playfully, before taking his drink and sitting down at a table next to the dart board. Callum followed him.

-

Both men had been sat there for about 20 minutes, when Callum noticed something. He noticed Ben. He was trying to get the remainder of the ice from the bottom of the glass. Callum watched in awe as Ben desperately collected the ice from the bottom of the glass, and crunching down on it. Ben must've caught on at some point, because he looked at Callum in confusion.

"What?" Ben asked nervously, swallowing the ice that had half melted.

"You." Callum grinned. After months of denial, Ben was a real softie, and clearly a child at heart. He wasn't the tough guy he acted up to be, and Callum seemed to be the only one to see that.

"What about me?" Ben asked, dazing into Callum's ocean blue eyes.

"Nothing, come 'ere." Callum wrapped his arm around Ben, pulling him in for a side hug. How lucky he felt to have Ben in his life, and Callum didn't even know how he ended up so lucky.


End file.
